1:2 - Xan, Garrett, Rowan: Science Room
Rowan and Garrett took a place farther in the back, for sake of ease with Rowan's wheelchair. The two were quietly discussing what they hoped to learn Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 3:16 PM Wandering into the classroom Xan spotted Garrett at the back of the class and noted the boy next to them instantly knowing who they were. "Garrett" he called with a gentle wave as he headed over to them taking the other seat to the addressed right. "This must be the infamous Rowan. I'm Xan" he says holding out his hand with a smile. "Nice to finally put a name to a face. I think I briefly saw you at breakfast" Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 3:20 PM Rowan accepts the handshake, "Garrett's roommate?" He guesses. Garrett nods in both greeting and confirmation. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 3:25 PM "That I am indeed" he says settling back in his seat. Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 3:26 PM "Cool, nice to meet you!" Rowan nods, "Excited for class?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 3:52 PM "Nice to meet you also. Garrett was singing your praises yesterday," Xan glances to Garrett with a cheeky smile. "Mm, I've never been much of the science smart sort," he glances towards the front of the class then back to Rowan. Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 5:34 PM "I'd hope it was praise, or I'm tying him up in a tree again," Rowan laughs as he looks at Garrett, "I think I speak for us both when I say science is life." April 19, 2018 Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 10:44 AM "He did warn me I'd end up named a flower but I don't see that as a bad thing. In fact, I'm curious to see what I end up with," Xan says, rocking back in his chair flashing Rowan a smile. "Well, I'm probably gonna learn a lot back here then so I probably picked the right seat." Notey the Paper-Today at 12:14 PM Rowan nods, "You'll have to, if you're going to be around us." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 12:46 PM "I'm a fast study. But my lack of knowledge probably stems from cause Science", he pauses murmuring something under his breath a spark snapping between his fingers, "Magic. Are a cliché for being known for not mixing" Rista scoffed drawing attention to herself on Xan's shoulder before she jumped off and onto the desk staring at Xan as she telepathically communicated. "True, Ris. Sometimes people consider them one and the same. Oh, this is Rista," he gestures to his familiar who turns to Rowan and seems to nod her head as she sits herself down. Notey the Paper-Today at 2:16 PM "Oh! Cool, that's your power?" Rowan assumes, "Awesome!" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 2:18 PM "Mmhm, I'm a sorcerer, wizard, magician. Whatever you want to call it. What about yourself?" Rista moves up to Garrett and looks at him pointedly like she expects something. Notey the Paper-Today at 2:20 PM Garrett gives her a look, "I'm not a mind reader....what do you want?" "Plants, nature stuff, growing up plants, poisoning things..." Rowan shrugs, "Nature manipulation would sum it up." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 2:24 PM "Nice. I specialize in elemental magic so-" Xan is cut off as Rista bleats at Garrett and lets out almost a huff. "She's expecting a hello," Xan explains. "Apparently likes you." Notey the Paper-Today at 2:27 PM 'Oh, then, hello," Garrett laughs, "See, animals like me!" He points at Rowan Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 2:29 PM Rista bleats back before returning to Xan who digs in his pocket for a treat offering it to her to nibble on. "Do they not typically?" Xan tilts his head in question peering at the pair. Notey the Paper-Today at 2:46 PM "It took one of my family's old cats 2 years to let him even come near her," Rowan explains, "Though, Prim likes you." Garrett rolls his eyes and playfully punches his friend. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 2:51 PM Xan chuckles. "Well, Ris is quite intellectual. Probably can tell you're a decent person," he shrugs watching the pair amused. Notey the Paper-Today at 2:53 PM "Garrett? Decent? Oh....just wait," Rowan joking warns, only to have Garrett smack him lightly. "Ignore him, please." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 2:57 PM "Oh, I've already experienced it," Xan mockingly agreed. "Trying to stay up and work on some gismo last night. Had to tuck him into bed. Never had to be so hands on with a stranger," he winks at Garrett cheekily. Notey the Paper-Today at 2:58 PM "Lies!" Garrett insists, "All lies, I mean, he made me go to bed, but I didn't fight much." Rowan snickers, "Good, take care of this child." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 3:00 PM Xan pretends to be hurt. "Why do you deny such a special first night?" he gasps, the corner of his lips fighting to turn up in a playful smile. To Rowan though he smiles sincerely, "I will. You're friends is safe with me... somewhat" Notey the Paper-Today at 3:07 PM "I can control metal," Garrett reminds, "There's lots of metal in this room." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 3:09 PM "You do realise I can also," Xan fake whispers with a cheeky smile. "Besides," he turns and picks up Rista holding her in front of him, "if you killed me what about poor Ris!" Notey the Paper-Today at 3:11 PM "Rowan can adopt her," Garrett shrugs, "He's good with animals." Garrett pulls out a metal ball and starts letting it morph around. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 3:16 PM "Nuh uh," Xan says letting Rista wiggle out his grip and crawl up onto his shoulder. "Rista's a familiar so... I go then we go together," he spots the ball and points towards it, "Morfí se pétra." The metal ball solidifies to stone and falls to the floor. Notey the Paper-Today at 3:17 PM Garrett pulls out another and this time sends it flying towards Xan. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 3:22 PM "Me prostatépste," he casts quick bringing up a shield which cracks a fraction like glass as the hard metal collides into it. "Love," he purrs his accent thick as he says the word looking faux hurt. "Are you trying to injure me?" Notey the Paper-Today at 3:24 PM "Yes." Garrett nods before laughing, "Sorry." The metal reforms, turning into a flat plate and dropping to the floor. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 3:25 PM Xan dispels the shield. "I will forgive you if you buy me lunch tomorrow," he teases.(edited) Notey the Paper-Today at 3:27 PM "If I have to," Garrett jokingly sighs. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 3:40 PM "Your friend is welcome to join," he glances to Rowan. "I mean I plan to use this lunch time to socialise," he gestures around the class, "try and get to know some more people."(edited) Notey the Paper-Today at 3:42 PM Rowan nods, and looks at Garrett with a silent message, which Garrett starts laughing at. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 3:47 PM "I feel like I am missing out on something amusing," Xan tilts his head glancing between the pair. He was a perceptive person and was trying to read their body language. Notey the Paper-Today at 3:49 PM "Inside joke," Garrett explains, "It's stupid." Rowan nods with a grin, "We have a lot," he glances at Garrett, "Cat Mafia." "Are they meeting? Again??" Garrett gasps. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 3:50 PM "I still kinda want to know. If it isn't rude to intrude?" Xan chuckles, watching them with a small smile. He felt a little jealous of such a close-knit friendship.(edited) Notey the Paper-Today at 3:52 PM "Primrose, my kitten, is the leader of the cat Mafia." Rowan tells him. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 3:56 PM "Oh?" Xan tilts his head curiously, fighting a smile. "Cat's starting organised crime. Well, could be worse." Notey the Paper-Today at 4:16 PM "It's all a conspiracy!" Rowan laughs. "But, anyways, Fern, we should be good friends."(edited) Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 4:22 PM "A Fern, huh?" Xan tilts his head. "Do I get to know what it means?" Notey the Paper-Today at 4:24 PM "Well, magic, so duh, but it's other meanings fit too," Rowan answers with a grin. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 4:25 PM "Too the point," Xan chuckles. "I'm guessing you're going to make me look up the other meaning's myself, hm?" Notey the Paper-Today at 4:26 PM "Mhhmm," Rowan nods. "Anyways," Garrett notes, "How do you think you'll do on the Combat class fight?" He asks both Rowan and Xan Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 4:29 PM "Oh Sugar, I like you already," he chuckles before turning his attention to Garrett. "I've had training but I excel better with my magic fighting further apart and I run out... so we will see"(edited) Notey the Paper-Today at 4:35 PM "Oo, good luck! I think I'll be decent, I have pretty good control over my metals, and I have plenty on me, if I can't get my hands on any." Rowan sits thoughtfully, frowning lightly Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 4:36 PM Xan notices Rowan having fallen silent and tilts his head. "Rowan? What about you?" Notey the Paper-Today at 4:37 PM Rowan shakes his head, "I don't know what I'm going to do, most of how I practiced things was with being able to, well, run." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 4:39 PM Xan ponders the statement thoughtfully drumming his long fingers against the table. "You control plants, yes? Can you cause things to fast grow in any conditions?" Notey the Paper-Today at 4:41 PM "Yeah, as long as there's soil I can sense," he pauses, "That might be an issue...." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 4:42 PM "... make a soil seed bomb?" Xan suggests after a thought. Notey the Paper-Today at 4:42 PM "A what?" Rowan looks confused. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 4:43 PM "Something that contains soil and seeds so you can throw it down and then grow plants you can use to your advantage." Notey the Paper-Today at 4:46 PM Rowan nods, "That's smart, my plan was just taunt him into touching me, and releasing poisons, oh...I'm part plant, you might find that interesting." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 4:47 PM "That is also a smart plan," Xan chuckles leaning back in his seat. "Part plant... Wait, does that mean you can manipulate your own body?" Notey the Paper-Today at 4:49 PM Rowan nods, "Except, it's much more draining, so I could use my own body, but it would be a bigger gambit." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 4:51 PM "Mm, suppose its all about how full out you want to go in your first combat class," Xan says tilting his head. "I prefer to be able to access someone before I take them on." Notey the Paper-Today at 4:53 PM "Yeah, it's going to be hard, but I didn't come here for nothing." Rowan grins. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 4:55 PM "That's the spirit," Xan smiles when he sees the door open and the teacher come in. "Look's like its class time. Think knowledge in mechanics is gonna get me through?" he says playfully. Notey the Paper-Today at 4:57 PM "No." Both Rowan and Garrett answer at the same time. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 5:00 PM "Ouch, my wounded heart," Xan chuckles. "Guess you guys will just have to teach me some things," he winks mainly at Garrett. Notey the Paper-Today at 5:01 PM "Shuuuushhhh," Garrett gestures at him vaguely, "Classtime." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 5:01 PM Xan chuckles and rests back in his seat playing close attention as lesson starts. He actually seems to vaguely keep up. Category:Non-Canon Roleplay